Systems for preventing the operation of a vehicle by an impaired driver are currently known and used. Such systems administer a test configured to determine the impairment of the driver. However, such tests rely upon relatively rigid conditions to initiate a test.
For example, some vehicles are equipped with a breathalyzer which requires the driver to blow into the breathalyzer before the vehicle is enabled. In another example, a test is administered when the vehicle is parked next to a drinking establishment during a certain period of time, or on a certain holiday. However, such conditions may be inapplicable to the driver. For instance, if the driver parks the vehicle at a parking lot shared by both a drinking establishment and a shopping mall, a test will be administered even if the driver doesn't drink and instead goes into the shopping mall. Accordingly, it remains desirable to have a system which administers a test based upon the driving habits of the user so as to avoid inappropriate administration of a test.